Yamato
"Yamato" is one of the episodes of Stargate Armageddon. Plot The information on the return of the Goa'uld Amaterasu force the Commando Stargate to take the field in an attempt to assassinate the Goa'uld and avoid a dangerous new enemy stronghold in the Milky Way after the many arisen in previous weeks. Synopsis A sudden message from the Tok'ra forcing Stargate Command to send Aziru and his team on the planet the Tok'ra to know the reason for this urgency. When the team arrives on the Tok'ra Homeplanet, it is received by the Chancellor Per'sus himself who immediately requires the help of the same Aziru because of his knowledge of a Goa'uld for dead a decade ago. According to the Tok'ra, the Goa'uld Amaterasu has survived not only the fall of the Goa'uld and the fall planet Harset, but apparently about to invade the planet once capital of the government of the deceased Lord Yu. Thanks to his knowledge, Aziru is sent along with his team to learn about the current situation on the planet Jade, where horror is the planet in the throes of a violent civil war unleashed by the return of their Goa'uld Amaterasu, the self-proclaimed heir of the late Lord Yu and new Goddess of the planet. Aziru manages to infiltrate using his knowledge of the imperial palace of the late Lord Yu and arrives in front of Amaterasu when taken prisoner by the latter. Amaterasu needs of the hidden knowledge in the mind of the Goa'uld Ba'al del'ospite and begins to torture Aziru with a device for memory. Despite an attempt to free Aziru, the rest of the team is captured even if the same vala unable to send an interstellar signal direct aid on the ground. At Stargate Command after receiving the message you decide to eliminate the threat posed by Amaterasu sending a missile containing poison symbionts, but at the last option is discarded at the request of the same Tok'ra interviewed for the occasion. Meanwhile on the planet Jade, a Tok'ra Goa'uld infiltrate on the court, he is working to scare away Aziru and his team. Meanwhile a Tau'ri ship is sent to the planet to rescue the team at the appropriate time. The Terrestrial ship leaves from hyperspace outside the range of the Goa'uld sensors and approaches hidden from view to the planet remaining on hold. On the surface while the rebel Jaffa resistance is fighting to the last man to oppose the armies sent by the Amaterasu. Taking advantage of a moment of inattention, infiltrated spy manages to escape from the holding cells the whole team, which is in the midst of a bloody clash. While a blow hurts Aziru smear, the Asgard transportation takes them on board the ship Apollo, which appearing nell'obita the planet immediately becomes the target of Ha'tak on orbit. After destroying two enemy navio, the Earth ship ago en route to the planet Earth. A few hours later Per'sus informs the SGC that the planet Jade fell back into Goa'uld hands. References Amaterasu , Aziru , Vala Mal Doran , Jade , Jaffà , Harset , Tok'ra Homeplanet, Ha'tak ,Per'sus Note * Amaterasu is still alive after the fall and the Goa'uld hunt. * The former System Lord has proclaimed heir of the late Lord Yu, starting the occupation of his possessions * A civil war broke out between the FJN (Free Jaffà Nation) of Jaffa loyal to the Goa'uld, currently hundreds of planets are fighting for their control. Categoria:Episodes